


Will you share your office with me?

by MissGS



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Head of Software Engineering, Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, Attempt at humor (don't expect too much), Blowjobs, Confident Alec Lightwood, Confident Magnus Bane, Legs rubbing under the desk, M/M, Magnus Bane Head of Design, Multiple Orgasms, Shared Office Space, Shy Alec Lightwood, Slight Foot Fetish, alternative universe, cute dinner date, flustered magnus bane, office fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGS/pseuds/MissGS
Summary: Alec and Magnus find themselves forced to share an office due to renovations.Alec has been having a crush on Magnus for a year and Magnus has been having a crush on Alec for the better part of 8 months.Will they figure themselves out and admit to their feelings?Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked this fic!! ❤️❤️❤️P.S. No angst, just fluff and smut 😉😉😉P.P.S. For those of you using metric system (which is the entire world except a couple of countries that didn't want to have an easy life 🙄🙄🙄), Alec's height is 1.98m and Magnus' height is 1.86m 😉
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 42
Kudos: 138





	Will you share your office with me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quarantinedchipslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarantinedchipslut/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to my good friend, Jo, who has that slight foot fetish I mentioned in the tags and for which I wrote that part. She's also my main beta, so there's that 🤭🤭🤭
> 
> Babe, you know I love you and that your continued support and hype towards any stupid thing that comes out of my mouth is something I'll forever be grateful for ❤️❤️❤️

“Taking into consideration the results of the questionnaire we asked you all to fill in online, we’ve arrived at the conclusion that we need to renovate the offices and I couldn’t agree more. This gray sucks the life out of you!”, CEO Herondale said indignantly. “So, by majority of votes, we have chosen to redecorate the offices’ walls with a light cream-peach color, we’ll exchange the ugly gray carpet for a lovely hardwood floor and we will definitely bring in an expert decorator to handle the furniture and whatnots. But since we can’t afford to send you all on a vacation in the Maldives, even if you all deserve it, we’ve decided that we will renovate the left wing first and we will temporarily move the employees here, to the right wing. The following departments will be sharing a common space for the following month: Maintenance with Operations, Procurement and Public Acquisitions with Human Resources, Software Engineering with Design […]”

This is how Alec Lightwood, Head of Software Engineering is stuck sharing an office with Magnus Bane, Head of Design.

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Magnus.”, he says, slightly rocking left and right in a hypnotizing movement.

 _Duh, the entire company knows who you are._ , Alec thinks, mentally rolling his eyes.

“Alec.”, he says instead, with a huge smile.

Magnus seems pleased by Alec’s response.

“Well, it looks like you’re rather stuck with me for the next month, so let’s make the best of it, shall we?”, Magnus said, extending his hand.

“I agree.”, Alec said shaking his hand.

The office itself wasn’t large, but since Alec had no personal things whatsoever in it, Magnus could easily bring his own desk, pressing it against Alec’s so that they were facing each other, his two large cabinets, his potted _Monstera Deliciosa,_ his whiteboard with various designs drawn on it and his huge stack of paper drawings.

In the following week, Magnus noticed a couple of things about Alec.

  1. He came in early. As in _really early_. As in _6:30 AM when the actual work should start at 9:00 AM_ early _._
  2. Alec never took breaks, other than the ones he needed to relieve himself. Magnus would sometimes forget Alec was even there and he would often be startled when he’d hear noises from the other side of his desk.
  3. Alec apologized often. He apologized even when it wasn’t his fault, like when the internet was crappy and nothing seemed to work. He especially apologized every time his long legs would accidentally brush against Magnus’.



“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you.”, Alec said the first time his legs touched Magnus’.

“Well, darling, that has actually been the highlight of my day so far.”, Magnus said in his usual purring, sexy voice.

“What? Me hitting you under the desk?”, Alec said incredulously, his head poking over their monitors.

“No, your long legs brushing oh so sensually against mine.”, Magnus said, his eyes taking a bedroom shine to them.

Alec’s blush could be seen from the Moon as he stammered to come up with a reply. He settled for a mumbled “That’s not what I did.” and sunk back into his chair.

Magnus stifled a laugh behind his hand. The man was just too adorable!

  1. Alec was a quiet person, incredibly good at what he did and very reliable. Magnus had seen plenty managers who would just delegate tasks, but never bothered with actually helping their subordinates in understanding or completing, if need be, said tasks. Alec’s door, however, was always open to anyone who had any type of question. He always took the time to explain calmly and thoroughly everything and would always inquire about a person’s availability before giving them extra tasks. He never got mad if his subordinates didn’t complete the tasks on time, rather helping them in picking up the pace and meeting the deadline. If said person felt too overwhelmed, he’d either delegate that task to someone else or did it himself. He was really kind.
  2. This kindness of his, howbeit, came with a downside. Some shitty people in his team tended to often take advantage of it.



Take Raj for instance. He always dumped all of his work back onto Alec's shoulders, complaining that he was the only one that got the really difficult tasks, when all Alec ever did was give him simple jobs like compiling data from previous years and doing pie-charts. Raj, however, he was...busy chasing anything that had female genitalia and two legs. Though…to be fair, Magnus had seen him hit on a girl he knew for sure had a prosthetic leg, so he’s not too convinced about the latter.

Magnus had asked Alec why he never took a stand.

“I tried, Magnus, but apparently, he’s some sort of nephew/cousin/uncle/God-knows-what to one of the higher-ups and all my complaints about him have been shot down. So I just leave him and his brother in arms, Sebastian, be. I don’t want to get involved in messes that are not mine. I don’t mind working extra, I like what I do. My problem is that they’re unsettling the entire team and I can see that the others are tense all the time in the department meetings, especially when these two knuckleheads open their mouths and utter stupid and downright offensive things about everything and everyone.”, Alec had said.

So what was Magnus to do but to talk to Madam Herondale, whose door, like Alec’s, was always open?

“Yes, I am well aware that both Mr. Patel and Mr. Morgenstern are being real pain in the asses for Mr. Lightwood, but I do have a plan to solve this problem.”, Mrs. Herondale said, rubbing her hands together in what might look like an evil mastermind move.

Not a day later, a transfer was announced, lovely Maya and hard-working Bat coming to work in the Software Engineering team, under Alec, Sebastian and Raj being transferred in the positions left unoccupied by the two in the Research and Development Department, under Mr. Valentine Morgenstern. Nobody liked that creepy man, not even his own son. Actually, especially his own son since he came to Alec’s office and begged him to keep him in the team promising that he’ll do everything he asks from now on.

“I’m sorry, Sebastian. This is a decision that came from the higher-ups and I had no influence over it whatsoever.”, Alec said, his hands crossed atop his desk.

Magnus was proud of him.

After that, Raj and Sebastian became urban legends meant to scare the young women in the company since nobody ever saw them haunting the hallways ever again. Apparently, Valentine didn’t tolerate laziness, tardiness, incompetence, lack of commitment and lunch breaks.

“Don’t think I don’t know your pretty nail polished fingers dipped into this problem and helped untangle some unwanted threads.”, Alec said, his voice serious, but with a hint of amusement in it.

Magnus lifted his head from behind his monitor to look at Alec, much like a meerkat would do, ready to protest, when Alec held up a hand to stop him.

“I never said I was complaining.”, Alec lifted his eyes to Magnus’, the pretty hazel bright and open. “Thank you!”

“I will never admit to having any involvement in this situation, but… - ” Magnus sighed “ - you’re welcome.”, Magnus said with a small smile.

Later on that day, Magnus noticed that Alec had called his fingers pretty and that he had noticed the nail polish as well. If he blushed at the memory, nobody noticed and if they did, nobody would know why.

Now that that particular problem was solved, Magnus had to solve the next one: Alec’s reluctance to _take breaks_. How to go about that, however, was a mystery, but Magnus did what always worked: he turned up his charm.

“Alexander, darling, my eyes hurt. Would you accompany me to get a coffee? You must need to stretch those beautiful, long legs of yours as well, no?”, Magnus said, peeking over the monitors.

“Go on ahead. I’ll catch up.”, Alec replied, not even bothering to look up. That was Alec-code for _“I didn’t even hear what you said, I am obviously not going to catch up to you.”_

“Alexander, it’s 1 PM and you’ve not moved from that seat since this morning when I came in. It’s lunch time and you need food. As do I. Let me buy you lunch.”, Magnus said, putting more strength into his voice, his tone quite similar to a parent’s when scolding their stubborn and naughty child.

“Oh, I never even noticed it’s already lunch time.”, Alec said, finally looking up.

 _I know, you never do.,_ Magnus thought, mentally rolling his eyes at the younger man.

“Um, sure, ok. Let’s go!”, Alec said, standing up to his full 6.5ft height.

Magnus was not a short man, standing impressively tall for an Asian man at 6.1ft, but even he felt small compared to Alec’s definitely-built-underneath-all-those-baggy-clothes, spectacularly tall body.

“ _Are_ you ready?”, Alec asked, looking down on Magnus who seemed frozen in his seat, not even breathing.

“Ah, yes, of course.”, he said, standing up quickly and rushing out the door.

They rode a surprisingly empty elevator 4 floors down to the canteen, the silence between them comfortable and amicable.

This is what Magnus most appreciated about Alec. He never felt the need to fill the silence with nonsense conversations that would leave both interlocutors unsatisfied, unamused and drained.

The company’s underground floor was occupied by a lovely canteen with a wall made of ceiling to floor windows and good food (mostly). It was colorful and had lovely wallpapers depicting delicious looking foods of all sorts. The personnel was kind and helpful and the prices were quite low.

It was set as a buffet and at the end of the line, they had to pay for what was on their trays. When they got to the end of the line, Magnus reached for his pocket to pull out his wallet to pay for both their trays. Alec protested, of course he did, but eventually relented and let Magnus pay for him.

They decided to sit outside on the terrace, the weather lovely and quite tame for a September afternoon.

“Now I owe you.”, Alec said, a small smile playing on his lips.

“What for?”, replied Magnus, equally amused.

Alec looked at him, one beautiful, manly eyebrow arched. “Uh, the food?”, he said, his voice taking on a _are you kidding me_ tone to it.

“Oh, I’m sure we can find a way to settle your debt, Alexander.”, Magnus said, wrapping his beautiful glossed lips around the straw in his orange juice seductively and looking at Alec through his lowered lashes.

Alec’s face changed colors as fast as a traffic light, becoming red as his mind conjured up images of Magnus’ lovely mouth wrapped around something a lot thicker and definitely not made of recyclable materials. Alec’s brain short-circuited until it came up with something half useful.

“I’ll buy the ice cream! That bubblegum flavor that you like so much. Though, for the life of me, I can’t understand why you’d like it. It’s so sweet, it instantly causes diabetes.”, Alec said, faking a shudder. _Change the subject of the debt, change the subject of the debt!,_ he chanted in his mind.

“It has mini-marshmallows and it’s rainbow colored.”, Magnus said, huffing. “Besides, no normal person would buy dark chocolate ice cream! What’s the point of it if you don’t have it sweet?”, he continued, in the same indignant voice.

“Well, I don’t mind vanilla every once in a while.”, Alec mumbled softly.

“Darling, there is absolutely nothing vanilla about you.”, Magnus said, giving Alec a pointed onceover.

“Good God, you’re making it very difficult for me to think.”, Alec replied, his face in a strong competition with a very ripe tomato.

Magnus decided to have mercy on him, so he simply asked “Are you feeling adventurous enough to have vanilla today?”

“No, I’ll leave the adventure to you. You’re way better at it than me.”, Alec said with a small chuckle.

Magnus held back the _I’d like to find that out for myself, gorgeous_ that wanted to escape and settled for “Well, we’re going to have to come down a bit later for that ice-cream because I’m full right now.”

They spent half an hour having lunch, way too short a time for Magnus, but he was happy he even got that long, since Alec was the embodiment of 'workaholic' and returned together to the office.

One hour later, Magnus got up and went to the kitchenette to have some coffee. Of course, he brought one back for Alec as well, black with two sachets of sugar stashed under the cup. Alec would never admit to drinking his coffee with sugar, but after two weeks of work cohabitation, Magnus had gotten to know him pretty well. Half an hour later, Alec returned the favor by bringing two cold-water cups, much to Magnus’ surprise.

They never did get to have that ice cream since Alec got pulled into a meeting that extended well into the evening and Magnus had already left by the time Alec got back to the office.

The two of them developed a rhythm with enough breaks for Magnus and enough work time to satisfy Alec’s workaholic tendencies. They had lunch together every day and on those slow, long days, they indulged themselves with their ice cream of choice.

Today was no different.

“I’ll have to say, Alexander, I am proud of you for trying something else today. Though, forest fruits flavored ice cream isn’t that far from the usual, I suppose. It's sour instead of bitter.”, Magnus said, tapping the little plastic spoon against his plump lips.

Alec was so distracted by that movement that he didn’t even hear what Magnus said.

“Huh?”

“Well, forest fruits are usually sour-sweet and as much sugar as they add to the ice cream, which I'm assuming is quite a lot, it's still not something I'd consider sweet. But, I am proud of you nonetheless.”

“Magnus, you’ll have to decide, you know. You either want me to try new flavors or you don’t.”, Alec said, a small smile gracing his usually stony features.

“Oh, I definitely want you, alright…”, Magnus said, his voice small, but not small enough as to not be heard by Alec. “I want you to enjoy life, Alexander. It’s too short to waste it on only dark chocolate and vanilla from time to time.”, Magnus said louder, a warm and bright smile lighting up his face.

Alec’s lungs (and brain, apparently) forgot how to work for a second and then he blurted out “Go on a date with me.”

As soon as those words left his mouth, his eyes bulged out of his head and he stood up so fast, he got dizzy. He mumbled an _I’m sorry_ and _I’m done with the ice cream_ and ran away from the small area in the canteen reserved for small chairs and good ice cream where he had been sitting together with Magnus just a second ago.

Magnus’ face split into the biggest grin that company had ever seen and started sprinting after Alec. He managed to catch up to him just as Alec was sitting down in his office chair. Magnus turned and closed the door, something that rarely happened in Alec’s office and started walking towards Alec.

“You know, you never waited to hear my answer.”, Magnus said slowly.

Alec wasn’t looking up. “Answer to what?”, he said, his face beet red.

“I’d love to go on a date with you, Alexander.”, Magnus said, smiling wide and happy. _Only had to wait three weeks and a half for this question and that's not counting the 8 months I've spent only looking at you from afar._ , Magnus thought to himself. He was fully prepared to pursue Alec even after their time in the same office would inevitably come to an end, since he was pretty sure his crush had escalated to… Yup, not going there yet.

“You will?”, Alec said, finally looking up at him, his face and voice betraying absolute shock and utter surprise.

“Of course I will. I’d have been rather offended if all that flirting I’ve been doing wouldn’t have gotten your attention.”, Magnus said, chuckling.

“Oh, that’s right, you’ve been flirting…with me…”, Alec said, his eyebrows scrunching adorably, surprise still very much present in his voice.

“What did you think I was doing then?”, Magnus asked, leaning his hip against Alec’s desk. That definitely got Alec’s attention.

“Well, I thought you were being…I don’t know…unapologetically yourself? Charming and funny and witty and smart and adorable when you furrow your brows in concentration or when you scratch your head when something isn’t making sense?"

Well, if it wasn’t clear that Alec had as much a crush on Magnus as Magnus had on him, it was clear now.

“You think I’m adorable?”, Magnus asked in a small voice.

“I…yes, of course. Doesn’t everyone think that? I’m sure I heard at least four guys and five girls loudly stating that just to get your attention.”, Alec said, his voice a bit angry and a lot helpless. “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed.”

Magnus did notice, but he didn’t care.

“Why would I look at them when the only thing I want to do is look at you?”, Magnus said softly, his hand resting on Alec’s forearm.

“Really?”, Alec asked, his eyes wide and hopeful.

“Of course, silly! I’ve been trying to get your attention for the better part of a year now!”, Magnus said, slightly exasperated, but his voice still warm. “But I’m not going to say anything more until you take me on that date.”

“How does dinner tonight sound?”, Alec said, suddenly feeling like conquering the world isn’t such a daunting task after managing to ask Magnus out.

“It sounds divine. I’ll text you my address.”, Magnus said and returned to his desk.

The day went by as usual, except now there was a buzzing energy in the office that Magnus and Alec shared and their smiles were permanent fixtures on their faces for the entire rest of the day.

When 5 PM rolled around and it was time to go, Magnus jumped out of his seat and with a small smile directed to Alec, he ran out the door. He was really excited and he had a lot of preparing to do for his upcoming date with the most handsome man in the entire company.

Magnus stepped into his loft half an hour later (he made incredible time!) and rushed into the bathroom to take a shower and take his makeup off. He needed to make a good impression and the appropriate outfit matched with the best makeup he can pull off was the way to do that.

They had decided that Alec was going to pick him up at 7:30 PM and that he’ll drive them to the restaurant of his choice. Magnus let Alec take care of everything and he trusted that the gorgeous hazel-eyed man will choose the best restaurant.

Freshly showered, he stepped out of his bathroom in his silk robe and rushed to his walk-in wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the night. After browsing through about 20 shirts and 15 pairs of pants, he decided on a beautiful burgundy silk shirt with golden threads woven into it to form a gorgeous wild flowers pattern, black slacks that were so tight on Magnus’ legs and ass that they looked painted on and his black and red lacquered Corthays. Now that the outfit was settled, the makeup and hair were next.

He styled his hair in a faux-hawk and he dyed the tips in a beautiful red that reflected the light, sending fire sparks around his head. Red looked divine on him.

Still dressed in his robe, he sat down at his vanity, browsing through the different palletes and colors, mentally creating the look he wanted to wear.

He decided on a dark smokey eye, the main colors being maroon, that was blended towards the outer corner of the eye with dark brown that finished with a bit of black. The shine of his warm amber-brown eyes was highlighted by the speck of gold he used in his inner corner. A dash of eyeliner on his lid and he was done with his eyes.

“Hm, this should work!”, he told the Chairman that was watching him from the bed.

He added a bit of highlighter on his cheekbones and nose, the tiniest bit of blush on the apples of his cheeks and the lovely pink lip-gloss he had bought just the day before on his plump lips.

Once dressed and made-up, he opened his jewelry box and picked up an array of necklaces that fell across his chest, from his neckline to just above his navel, accentuating the expanse of smooth skin that could be seen through the open buttons of his shirt. He grabbed his MB silver rings and a gorgeous ruby one he received as an heirloom from his mother. He chose to wear his snake ear cuff, knowing the snake’s eyes would match the ruby ring.

He checked himself in the mirror and declared himself happy with the end result. Even Chairman Meow gave an approving purr.

“I know, right?”, he said, turning to the cat. “He won’t know what hit him!”

Magnus looked at the clock and noticed that Alec should be arriving in about 10 minutes. Just as he decided he’d pour himself a glass of wine while he waited, he heard a knock on the door. The jury was still out on whether Magnus liked a man that arrived earlier that the agreed upon time, but this was Alexander, so anything he did was endearing. Apparently, he had been just as eager as Magnus for this date.

Magnus walked graciously to the door and upon opening it, he ungraciously took a step back. Alexander was wearing a dark green button down that did wonders to his shoulders, arms and entire torso, accentuating his bright hazel eyes, black slacks that molded to his long and strong legs perfectly, his hair was still an adorable mess, but Magnus could see that Alec had put some effort into styling it. He also, belatedly, noticed that Alec was carrying a bouquet of red roses, surrounded by yellow jasmine and orange hibiscus, all framed by green fern, which he had now extended to Magnus.

“Hello, Magnus! You look…wow!”, Alec said, instantly blushing.

_Magnus, the man is talking to you! Get your shit together and answer already!_

“Alexander, yes, sure… I mean, thank you! Come in!”, Magnus said, shaking his head and opening the door wider.

Alec chuckled a bit, as he always did when he found Magnus particularly adorable, like he was being now.

Magnus closed the door, took a deep breath to reign in his nerves and turned to see Alec watching him with a fondness he had never seen on Alec’s face before.

“I got these for you.”, Alec said, his expression never changing.

“Thank you so much, you didn’t have to.”

Magnus accepted the beautiful bouquet and walked to the kitchen where he retrieved a vase so he could place them on the coffee table in the living room.

“They’re beautiful, Alexander. And only Asian flowers. Was that intentional?”, Magnus asked, clearly teasing.

Alec ducked his head and rubbed his neck in a nervous gesture Magnus had seen more than once before.

“I didn’t know they were Asian, to be honest. I was looking at the roses and the jasmine already, so she just made me a bouquet with those two, but the other one I don’t know the name of.”, he said sheepishly.

“Hibiscus. They’re very beautiful flowers, Alexander. You have very good taste.”, Magnus said, gently caressing an orange petal.

“Not as beautiful as you.”, Alec said, his voice warm and loving.

Something had changed about Alec, he was more daring, he spoke his mind more compared to just a couple of hours before. Magnus blushed like a teenager under all the attention Alec was showering him with.

“Thank you, Alexander.”, Magnus said softly.

“Shall we?”, Alec asked and offered his arm for Magnus to take.

“Yes, we shall.”, Magnus answered, still a bit bewildered about Alec’s change of behavior.

Just 20 minutes of comfortable silence later, Alec pulls up in the parking lot of a nice looking restaurant. The front was beautifully lit, the entrance was made of heavy wooden and glass doors and upon entering, the floor opened up to a gorgeous Victorian style interior with round tables and padded chairs, wooden spiral staircases, breathtaking chandeliers and ceiling to floor windows covered by heavy velvet curtains. The restaurant itself contrasted strongly with the bar, which was all modern and sleek appliances and that somehow managed to ground the restaurant in the 21st century, rather than the 19th that the restaurant seemed to be taken out of.

Magnus took everything in and let himself be transported into the novels he’d read as a boy about beautiful women in crinoline dresses and handsome men standing tall and discussing business.

He felt a hand on the small of his back and looked up to see Alec smiling softly at him. He felt his breath get knocked out of his chest at the sight.

“Come, Magnus. Let’s sit at our table.”

They were led to their table by a kind looking host that assured them that a waiter will soon come to take their order.

Alec pulled Magnus’ chair before sitting down himself. As soon as he sat down, he took Magnus’ hand in his own.

Magnus looked at their hands surprised and then looked back at Alec.

“Is this ok? I mean, you don’t mind, do you?”, Alec asked, uncertainty coloring his voice for the first time that evening.

“Yes. I mean, no! I mean, yes, it’s ok and no, I don’t mind.”, Magnus said, blushing furiously. “Thank you for bringing me here. It’s beautiful.”

“Only the best for you. Besides, you haven’t tried the food yet. If you think the restaurant looks nice, you’re going to love the food.”, Alec said, his eyes bright and happy.

As if on cue, the waiter came to take their order.

“May I order something for us to get started on?”, Alec asked, looking at Magnus.

“Of course!”

Alec ordered an appetizer plate for two that had layered sun-dried tomatoes and basil spread, mini caviar parfaits, caramelized onion-cranberry cream cheese bites and a few other delicacies. Alec also ordered a Chardonnay that went beautifully with the appetizers.

Magnus moaned around each and every bite of food because Alec had been right. The food was amazing!

Alec was watching Magnus with the softest look on his face, adoration written in his eyes.

Magnus stopped eating and looked at him.

“Aren’t you eating?”, Magnus asked.

“I’m not that hungry. Go ahead.”, Alec said, gesturing to the food.

Magnus shrugged and dug in.

“So, tell me about yourself.”, Alec said, after they were done with the appetizers and they were waiting for the main course, a beef Wellington for Alec and an almond butter satay chicken with Asian slaw for Magnus.

“There’s not much to tell, really. I spent the first part of my childhood in Indonesia. When I was 6, my mom took me, we fled the country and went to Japan for the next 5 years.”

“Why would you need to flee the country?”, Alec asked concerned.

“That’s really not dinner topic, I assure you.”, Magnus said, chuckling darkly.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’d like to know.”, Alec replied, concern and curiosity written all over his face.

“Well, my father was abusive and unfortunately for us, he was really powerful. When my mom filed for a divorce, my father tried to have her committed in a mental hospital. He had ‘friends’ in high places that could make such atrocious things happen, so she decided that running away was our only option. And it was.”, Magnus said, shrugging.

“I’m really sorry to hear that, Magnus.”, Alec said, sadness marring his beautiful features.

“It’s all in the past. She had a good friend in Japan that was able to help us. At least until my father managed to find us. After that, we came to America, she changed our surname and we’ve managed to stay out of his sight since.”, Magnus continued.

“Well, I’m glad she decided to come to the US. Thanks to her, I get to take you out on a date tonight.”, Alec said, a wide smile softening and crinkling his eyes.

He could feel that this was a difficult subject for Magnus, so he decided to let it go.

Magnus blushed, even if his complexion wouldn’t actually show much of it. He smiled back at Alec and grabbed his hand.

Alec interlaced their fingers and urged Magnus to go on.

“So, as I was saying, when I was 11 we came to America. Let me tell you, the process to adapt was looooong and difficult. Kids would bully me for not speaking English, for being Asian, for having slanted eyes, for not dressing in expensive clothes…for pretty much anything they could think of. But if you know anything about me, it is that I am a stubborn little shit.”, he said with a mischievous chuckle. “So I studied my ass off and I became the best in school, I helped my neighbors with chores and managed to save money for the things I wanted to buy for myself and I learned how to let the Asian comments and mean jokes slide off me like water off a swan. By the end of high school, I was Valedictorian and was even crowned Prom King, despite being the Asian bisexual makeup wearing kid. I went off to college and studied what I liked most, which was design and here I am, having dinner with the most handsome man I have ever seen.”, Magnus finishes with a flourish of the hand not held in Alec’s.

“If that’s what you think, then I’m wrong and you do not, in fact, own a mirror. Though if you managed to dress like that and put on that incredible looking makeup _without_ a mirror, then consider me a devout follower of your mirrorless cult from now on.”, Alec said, his face serious, no sign of a smile in sight.

Magnus started laughing out loud and was surprised at how this loveable man, this gorgeous looking being could still be single. Magnus wasn’t going to let that happen for much longer. He wanted to snatch this Lightwood for himself.

Alec watched Magnus’ face light up in laughter and congratulated himself for the bad joke, but a joke that made Magnus laugh nonetheless. He really wanted to see Magnus laugh all the time. It might just be his new favorite sight.

They were soon interrupted by the waiter, bringing their main course to the table. The dishes looked incredible and smelled divine. They both dug in and between one moan and the next, they were soon chuckling together at how they had to be looking, orgasming over food.

After finishing enjoying every piece of the main course, they both decided that a dessert is a must. So, Alec ordered a tiramisu and Magnus ordered a decadent chocolate cake. They also silently agreed to share them.

“Ok, so I told you mine, you tell me yours.”, Magnus said while they were waiting for their dessert.

“My story isn’t that exciting, to be honest. My mom’s family is from Spain, but my mom came to the US on a scholarship in college and decided to stay here, my dad was a born and raised New Yorker, but he died a couple of years ago, I have three siblings, a sister, Isabelle, an adopted younger brother and best friend, Jace and the youngest, Max. A whole-lotta Lightwoods, I know.”, he said, rolling his eyes chuckling. “I’ve only visited Spain so far and before you ask, yes, I speak Spanish and also yes, I could teach you some cuss words. One of my dreams is to see the entire world. I just haven’t had the time, I guess.”, Alec said, looking at Magnus earnestly.

“As generous as your offer is, I won’t be needing Spanish lessons since I can already speak Spanish.” Magnus said. _Though I wouldn’t mind some French lessons of the kissing kind with you.,_ he thought. “The neighborhood I grew up in was mainly populated by Latina people and they took me under their wing and taught me Spanish and also how to be street-smart. It got me quite far, I’d say.”, he said proudly. “So? How do the other Lightwoods will away the hours?”

“That’s a complicated way of asking what is it that they do, but ok.” Alec says, laughing softly. “Well, my sister is a forensic pathologist and she works here in New York, Jace has his own gym and he’s a personal trainer for a lot of Hollywood celebrities and Max is in high school right now, trying to shake off his ugly duckling feathers and grow into his long, lanky limbs. I never quite got that far since my limbs are still long and lanky.”, Alec says, waving his arms around like he’s trying to breakdance and laughing.

Magnus looks at him through his lashes and in his best bedroom voice, bordering on sex dungeon voice, says “I beg to differ, darling. You look perfectly proportionate to me.” and pointedly gives him an appreciative once-over.

Alec’s cheeks pretty much catch on fire and he’s spared the embarrassment of having to come up with an answer by the waiter bringing them their desserts.

They each take a bite of their own cake and before Magnus even has the time to analyze his chocolate cake, Alec lifts his fork to Magnus’ lips and asks him to taste the tiramisu. “It’s really good, I promise.”

Magnus is a bit taken aback by how forward Alec is being and sees that Alec hadn’t even realized what he’s doing, so Magnus leans forward and takes that bite.

“Ok, that’s really good! Did they import it straight from Veneto? It’s amazing! It’s so creamy and despite being a coffee based dessert, the coffee isn’t overwhelming.”, Magnus said, happily munching at the cake. “Have some of mine!”, he continues, emboldened by Alec’s actions.

Alec takes the fork from Magnus’ hand, intentionally brushing his fingers against Magnus’ and tastes the chocolate cake.

“It really is very good! And I really like the fact that it’s not overly sweet. Though it does have one disadvantage, I think.”, Alec says, rubbing his chin in thought.

Magnus raises an eyebrow at Alec and asks “What is it?”

“The plating isn’t the best. I could think of at least 10 places where this chocolate cake would taste 100 times better tasted from.” and then he proceeds to pointedly look at Magnus’ lips, neck, chest, arms and…lower.

Magnus was doing his best impression of a lobster while also choking on the piece of chocolate cake he was currently trying to swallow. Alec hid his smile behind his glass of wine.

A couple of minutes later, Alec asked Magnus what he had meant when he said he’d been trying to talk to him for a year. Apparently, he was out for the kill since Magnus’ cheeks started warming up again.

“I’m sorry?”

“You said you’ve been trying to get my attention for the better part of a year and you promised you’ll tell me the whole story at dinner. So? What did you mean?”, Alec asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

“It wasn’t…I mean, it was just…It doesn’t really matter, does it?”, Magnus rambled, embarrassed that he let that one slip.

“I’d like to know, but you don’t have to tell me. Still, if you tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine.”, Alec said, amusement dancing in his beautiful hazel eyes.

“What do you mean yours? Tell me.”, Magnus said, sliding in his chair closer to Alec, totally invested now.

Alec just made the international sign for “My lips are sealed.”, zipping his lips and throwing away the key, smiling wide.

Magnus narrowed his eyes, making Alec chuckle.

“Oh, damn you! Fine. You remember the team building the company organized some 8 months ago?”, Magnus asked. Alec only nodded. Both their departments, along with several others went to that getaway in the mountains.

“Well, I saw you there and I might’ve developed the smallest crush on you for which my friends have made fun of me since.”, Magnus said, avoiding to look at Alec.

“I can top that.”, Alec said and Magnus looked at him like he wanted to undress him right then and there. “Not like that, you perv.”, Alec chastised Magnus. “Actually, like that too, but not the point here. So, back on topic, the first time I really noticed you was a year ago when you were awarded the prize for best phone design of 2019.”, Alec said.

Magnus intervened and said “That was the award my entire team received. I wasn’t the only one that worked on it.”

During the three and a half weeks that Alec had spent sharing an office with Magnus, he noticed a couple of things.

  1. Magnus liked to flirt, but would always do so while taking into consideration the level of comfort of the person he was flirting with and it was always harmless. He actually did it for the laughs rather than pursuing the actual result of a normal flirt.
  2. Magnus took care of people and that didn’t include only his team. He’d seen people from other departments come to him for help with things that usually had nothing to do with design, which led Alec to number…
  3. Magnus was exceptionally good at what he did. He was incredibly smart, very insightful and always managed to find a solution to even the most difficult problems.
  4. And one of Magnus’ most endearing qualities was that he always tried to push his team to the front, especially the young ones in need of affirmation. He’d push the proverbial spotlight onto them, always taking a back seat and letting his team be showered with prizes, attention and recognition.



Which is why Alec didn’t insist on contradicting him. “Well, during that ceremony, I couldn’t take my eyes off you. You moved elegantly through masses of people that pulled you left and right and you managed to woo all of them with a smile and a, I’m sure of it now, funny and witty commentary. My ‘small crush’, as you named it, came to be that night.”, Alec said, a soft smile on his face.

“Why didn’t you approach me sooner?”, Magnus asked, regretting having wasted all this time since it was clear that they got along wonderfully and they had potential together.

“I’m not the most dauntless person out there, I’m sure you’ve noticed.”, Alec said, rolling his eyes.

“It definitely doesn’t seem like it.”, Magnus replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

“That’s because tonight I decided to give it my all. I really like you and I felt that if I didn’t do my best to convey it, that I might lose this once in a lifetime chance.”, Alec said, looking down at his hands.

“A once in a lifetime chance? I was hoping for a second and third and a hundredth date, what are you talking about?”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and gave it a slow squeeze.

Alec looked at him, his gorgeous hazel eyes uncertain and wide. “Yeah?”

“Of course! I didn’t spend an entire year pining after you and a whole month rubbing my legs against yours under the desk for just one dinner date.”, Magnus said, chuckling.

Alec’s chest was full of excitement and another feeling that was too early to name for the man sitting across from him. He scooted over and crashed his lips against Magnus’ in an all too short kiss. Before Magnus even realized what had happened, Alec was pulling back again.

They smiled at each other, soaking in the feeling of here and now, relishing in the soft touch between their linked hands.

After Alec payed for their check, despite Magnus’ protests, they left the restaurant happy and very well fed. They held hands in the car all the way to Magnus’ apartment, the goofy, happy smiles never leaving their faces. Half an hour later, Alec pulled into the building’s underground parking lot and got out to open the car door for Magnus. Magnus grabbed Alec’s extended hand and stepped out of the car, perhaps a bit too close to Alec.

“Thank you, Alexander.”, Magnus said, looking up at Alec through his lashes. He was so close to Alec that he could feel his body heat radiate and his scent wrapping around him, making him dizzy with want. If Alec’s lust blown pupils were any indication, he wasn’t doing any better.

“You’re…welcome…”, Alec replied, his breath gently caressing Magnus’ face. Magnus was close enough that if he would just stand up on his tiptoes, he could catch those lips full with his and…

He never got to finish that thought because the next thing he knew, Alec’s lips were on his, moving with a passion that made his lungs give out.

Magnus responded in kind and they were soon panting against each other’s mouth, leaning against the car for some support.

When they came up for air, Alec said “I knew that chocolate cake would taste so much better from your lips.” and kissed Magnus again.

When they broke apart the second time, Magnus said “Come up.” Alec nodded.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged him to the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he was on Alec again, attacking his mouth, nipping at his neck, pushing him against the walls of the elevator. Hands were pulling at clothes, teeth were biting, lips were sucking and the temperature in the elevator was quickly rising. By the time they stepped off the elevator, Magnus’ shirt was completely unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders and Alec’s pants were undone. They hurried down the hall, holding hands and giggling like teenagers and while Magnus was trying to unlock the door, Alec kept kissing his neck, nipping at his skin, making it incredibly difficult for Magnus to focus. Just as Alec’s hands were travelling to Magnus’ front, Magnus managed to open the door and they both stumbled inside the apartment. Alec pushed Magnus against the door and started kissing him as if his life depended on it. Magnus was moaning like he never had before and as blank as his mind was, there was still one thought swirling around: _This man has the tongue of a sex god!_

Alec slowly descended on Magnus’ body, keeping him glued to the door. He sweetly kissed his cheeks, he nipped at his jaw, eliciting beautiful sounds from Magnus, he bit down on his neck and collarbone, all the while rubbing Magnus slowly through his pants.

“Alexander…”, Magnus moaned.

“Shh, let me take care of you.”, Alec whispered against his left nipple. He took that nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it, sucking and biting on it.

Magnus’ hands grabbed onto Alec’s hair, all the work Alec had put into styling it going to waste. Alec didn’t mind it one bit.

He kissed his way across Magnus’ chest to the other nipple, leaving a quickly purpling necklace of hickeys in his wake. He assaulted Magnus’ other nipple and when Magnus’ knees buckled, Alec surged up and kissed him with all he had.

Magnus was putty in his hands, so much so that he didn’t even notice that Alec had already undressed him completely and his hot bare back and ass cheeks were now leaning against the door.

Without saying anything, Alec dropped to his knees and swallowed Magnus whole. That thoroughly punched the air out of Magnus’ lungs.

“Oh God! Alexander!”

Alec was definitely a man on a mission and his mission was to take Magnus apart.

Alec kept one hand on Magnus’ hip and he used the other to fish out a pack of lube he had in his wallet. When Magnus placed both of his hands on Alec’s shoulders, he took the opportunity to use the hand he had been supporting Magnus with to fondle Magnus’ balls. He dragged his mouth off Magnus’ cock, putting pressure with his tongue on the underside vein and licked at his slit like a hungry man. Magnus’ knees were buckling and he decided to take Magnus’ left leg and put it up on his right shoulder. Given the advantage this new position gave Alec, he used a lubed up finger and started massaging Magnus’ hole.

“Oh God! Yes, yes, right there!!”, Magnus yelled.

Alec kept his delirious pace on Magnus’ cock, using his tongue on the underside of his cock, his slit, the sensitive glans at the base of its head and when he pulled off, the suction was so intense, it sucked the air out of Magnus’ lungs. When the finger he had used to massage Magnus’ ring of muscles breached Magnus, he came so hard he saw stars and almost collapsed on the floor.

Alec swallowed every drop of Magnus’ cum and before Magnus could collect his bearings and apologize for cumming with no previous warning, he found himself being hoisted up, his legs automatically coming around Alec’s waist and being kissed within an inch of his life. Tasting himself on Alec’s tongue had his cock twitching to life again. What was Alec doing to him? They hadn’t even reached the bedroom and he had already cum once.

When Alec’s mouth started travelling down his neck again, Magnus felt himself getting fully hard again.

“Where’s your bedroom?”, Alec said in a husky low voice that had Magnus’ brain short-circuit.

Since words weren’t an option, Magnus pointed to the door on the right and Alec walked them there. He gently laid Magnus down and kissed him again, this time slowly, sensually, enjoying every millimeter of his lips.

Magnus realized that Alec still had most of his clothes on, the only item missing being his shirt.

“Alexander…”, Magnus moaned and pulled at his pants.

Alec took the hint and slid off the bed to get rid of the rest of his clothes.

Magnus’ breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed on Alec’s wide chest, full of silky black hair, strong arms, delicious looking abs and last, but not least, his thick, huge cock. _I’m gonna need a lot of lube and preparation to take in that monster,_ he thought delighted. Alec also had a multitude of tattoos that contrasted gorgeously with his pale, blemish-free, smooth skin.

Alec slowly climbed in between Magnus’ open legs and paused for a second to take in the glorious sight before him.

“You’re so beautiful! You don’t know how much I’ve dreamed about touching you and taking care of you. You’re the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my entire life, inside and out.”, he said, his voice shaky with emotion.

Magnus was too overwhelmed to speak, so he pulled Alec into a world-stopping kiss.

Alec pressed the entire length of his body against Magnus’. Magnus immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around Alec’s waist and pulled him impossibly closer. Alec kissed him passionately, leaving no space whatsoever for breathing. He was slowly grinding his hips against Magnus’, making Magnus’ cock leak against his abs. _How insatiable are you?!,_ Magnus thought about his own cock.

“Where is your lube?”, Alec asked panting.

Magnus pointed to the nightstand on the right and panted a “Top drawer.”

Alec leaned over to retrieve the bottle of lube and Magnus took the moment to breathe and admire the beauty that is Alexander Lightwood. The moment didn’t last long though as Alec was on him again, kissing him with a passion impossible to put into words.

Alec made his way down his body again, nipping at the already visible hickeys on his neck, collarbones and chest, he paid special attention to Magnus’ nipples, both of them perking up into hard nubs, he nuzzled into Magnus’ strong abs, nipping at them and making Magnus moan out loud. He then proceeded to bypass the one place Magnus needed his mouth on most and kiss down the inside of Magnus’ right thigh, leaving beautiful small bruises behind that made Magnus’ skin erupt in goosebumps. Alec continued his expedition down Magnus’ leg, kissing the inside of his knee, licking and nipping at his calf and placing a small kiss on the bottom of Magnus’ foot. He kissed each of Magnus’ toes and made Magnus’ brain turn to mush. Nobody had taken such great care of him in bed before.

“You have such gorgeous, long legs! Your skin tastes like salted honey. I think it’s my new favorite taste.”, Alec murmured while slowly kissing and licking his ankles. He placed several reverent kisses at the top of Magnus’ foot before switching to his left.

Magnus was both incredibly touched and unbelievably turned on. How that happened was anybody’s guess, but Magnus wasn’t complaining. He was asking for more.

Alec slowly let his right foot down on the mattress to lift his left foot, repeating the small kisses and soft praises. He left his love bites on the inside of Magnus’ left thigh as well and Magnus had a fleeting thought that he was going to remember this night every time he sat down, for more than one reason.

Alec uncapped the lube and slathered his fingers to start prepping Magnus. He kissed the head of his cock, tasting the precum and started licking at his slit. Magnus’ taste was addicting!

While distracting Magnus with a combination of small kitten licks to the head of his cock and long stokes of his tongue on the underside of it, Alec pushed his middle finger inside Magnus’ heat.

Magnus’ breath stuttered in his chest and his back arched off the bed. A loud moan broke out of his throat when Alec started to slowly thrust his finger in and out until it brushed against Magnus’ already swollen prostate. He twirled his finger inside Magnus, drawing small circles around his prostate, teasing him with the touch, but not quite touching it.

When Alec felt that Magnus had loosened up sufficiently for him to insert a second finger, he swallowed Magnus down, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Alec’s throat and Alec pushed his index finger in.

Magnus was writhing under Alec, the intense pleasure chasing out any logical thoughts.

Alec pulled off Magnus’ cock and kissed his way down to his entrance. His tongue darted out and as soon as it made contact with Magnus’ puckered hole, Magnus gasped and came, surprising even himself.

This was Magnus’ second orgasm and Alec hadn’t even gotten to the fun part of the evening.

Alec eased the movements of his fingers, still keeping them inside, but avoiding the most sensitive parts of Magnus’ hole so as to avoid the oversensitivity. He slowly made his way up Magnus’ body, licking up the cum off his abs and slowly kissing Magnus’ damp and reddened skin.

“Are you ok, honey?”, Alec asked in the softest voice, slowly kissing Magnus’ lips.

”Yeah…”, Magnus panted, still not completely back from his high.

“You are so gorgeous when you cum and your body is so sensitive.”, Alec said in wonder. “You look breathtaking, my beautiful rose.”

Alec continued to pepper small adoring kisses all over Magnus’ face, neck and chest, while slowly resuming his fingers’ movements, making Magnus squirm and get hard yet again.

“Alec, I need you…”, he said, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck and pulling him into an all-consuming kiss.

“You have me.”, Alec answered with a blinding smile.

He poured more lube onto his fingers and pushed both of them back in, licking at Magnus’ hole again. When he felt Magnus loosen up enough, he pushed in his ring finger, making sure that all Magnus felt was pleasure. Judging by his low moans and his face contorted in pleasure, he wasn’t doing half bad.

Magnus pulled impatiently at Alec’s shoulders, telling him that he’s ready.

Alec poured a generous amount of lube on his cock and covered Magnus’ body with his own. He pushed the head of his cock in slowly and kissed Magnus. Alec wasn’t going to last long, given that he’s been on edge since they stepped inside the elevator, but he wanted to see Magnus cum again. He started a slow pace to help Magnus adjust, but Magnus was having none of that.

“Faster, Alexander…Harder…”, he moaned.

Alec complied.

Alec set a dizzying pace, ramming Magnus’ prostate head on. Magnus was moaning and yelling out Alec’s name so hard that his voice was raspy and raw. His thighs were shaking against Alec’s torso and he was sure he was going to feel this night for days to come. He was already tired after two orgasms, but his body was asking for more. He knew he’d never have enough of Alec. Not during the day and most definitely, not during the night.

Alec kissed him deep and hard, touching his cock with careful, calloused, warm hands. He tweaked his nipples and bit his neck.

Magnus was truly and utterly ruined for anybody else.

They were rapidly approaching the climax, Alec’s first orgasm and Magnus’ third as Alec picked up his speed.

“Magnus, I’m close… Are you there with me?”, he asked breathless.

He didn’t get an actual answer because Magnus soon came again with a low grunt, arching under Alec before falling boneless back against the pillows. Alec felt the contractions of his hole and that dragged his orgasm out of him, filling Magnus’ insides with warm seed. 

Something Magnus had never experienced before happened then. When he felt Alec’s cum fill up his ass, he had a fourth orgasm, this one dry.

A minute later, Alec slowly pulled out, watching Magnus for any sign of discomfort and laid next to him.

“Are you ok, baby?”, he asked in a rough voice.

Magnus only nodded and pulled Alec in for a kiss, this one soft and loving.

“Ok. Wait here and I’ll get you some water and clean you up.”, Alec said, standing up on shaky legs.

Magnus wanted to laugh. He had no chance of getting up even tomorrow, let alone right now. He was completely fucked out.

Alec soon returned with a glass of water and a warm washcloth. Before climbing into bed, however, he paused and took in the sight.

“You are stunning, Magnus. I can never get over how beautiful you are.”, Alec said in awe.

Magnus was lying on his side, his knees at a 90 degree angle, still unable to move much.

Alec’s eyes zeroed in on his hole where cum was now oozing out. The contrast between his creamy caramel colored skin and the white liquid leaking out of his puckered hole was delirious and it made Alec’s knees buck under him. Had Magnus not been so exhausted, he’d have gone in for a second round.

Alec sat on the bed and helped Magnus drink some water. Thankfully, he found a straw on top of Magnus’ drink cart and using it made drinking the water easier for Magnus.

Alec soon started to gently wipe off Magnus’ body, carefully removing his makeup with a couple of makeup wipes that he had found in Magnus’ nightstand, he took off all of Magnus' jewelry and gently placed them atop the nightstand, he wiped Magnus’ neck, chest, back and arms and slowly ran the cloth over his twitching hole. Once he made sure that Magnus was clean, he slid into bed next to him and pulled the covers over their bodies. The silk sheets helped cool off Magnus’ body.

As soon as Alec’s head touched the pillow, Magnus crawled next to him and snuggled into his chest, breathing in the manly scent that was solely Alec’s. Alec’s arms came around him and he kissed Magnus’ forehead.

“Do you need anything else, baby?”, Alec asked in a soft, loving voice.

“Just you. And tomorrow I’m taking you out on a breakfast date as thanks for tonight.”, Magnus mumbled, sleep already pulling at his eyelashes.

Alec chuckled and kissed him again.

“Good night, Magnus.”

“G’night…”

When Monday rolled around, both men were happy to go to work, arriving earlier than anyone in the office.

Alec’s always open door was now frequently closed for 5-10 minutes at a time because nothing was more important than keeping his boyfriend happy with small, loving kisses (that often devolved into heavy make-out sessions).

After the one month of office-sharing was up, CEO Herondale announced the employees that since the left wing had been renovated and the right wing is next, the seating arrangements will be kept for one more month, the location now being the newly renovated left wing.

Alec and Magnus and their teammates too (that were not supposed to know about their bosses' relationship, but knew anyway) couldn’t be happier.


End file.
